Investigate tumorigenicity of the substance 2,6-dimethylnitrosamopholine (DMNM) in the European Hamster, including both detailed macroscopic examinations to establish locations of tumorigenesis, as well as histological examinations of organs using graded sections, with serial sections of neoplastic areas, and including special stains as required. Perform a serial sacrifice study of DMNM-induced pancreas tumorigenesis in the European hamster in order to determine the morphogenesis of tumor development. These studies will emphasize early lesions as well as the developmental course of disease. In these studies, both light and electron microscopic investigation will be pursued. Perform quantitative autoradiographic studies of DMNM-induced lesions to determine cellular and intracellular sites of binding, and its possible significance for the organ specificity of its carcinogenic effect. These studies will be done on a comparative basis in both Syrian Golden and European hamsters.